toughstuff_dndfandomcom-20200216-history
Regions
Hiocrita Artoza : The southernmost country was named after Sir Artoza Picard who helped defend its borders from the invading orc armies. For a long time he reigned over the lands from his throne in Sartell, capital city of Artoza. Finedall (Fine-doll) ::: The Northernmost city which currently is under the rule of Sir Reginald Picard. It is well known as the birthplace of Sir Artoza Picard but as the generations passed, his offspring have never been able to live up to his name. The city currently is separated into the slums and the nobility where the current King feeds off of the misfortune of his people in order to accumulate wealth. Vangarth (van-gar-th) ::: A city on the Western outskirts of Artoza which is known for it's military might in holding off the Orc invaders. The city is under the rule of Prince Artemis Picard. Lord Artemis is Reginald's younger brother but is hated by Reginald for his ability to live up to their ancestors name. Diplomatic relations between these two cities are very poor. Otter's Den ::: The city of fish and trade. The city actually floats on the Eastern edge of Artoza and is well known for it's ships and defense capability. It's a naval fortress that supplies trade with the Halfling realm as well as trading all over Artoza due to a complex river system that flows inland. North Irwin :::An odd name for the most Southern-East city of Artoza but it was named after brothers Alexander North and Franklin Irwin who built the small sea town in hopes of travelling to distant lands. The city is renowned for its explorative techniques but sailing West they have never found more land. To the south the city discovered the Cloud Barrier, a phenomon where clouds are as thick as forests but no ship has ever returned. The current ruler is Lord Samuel North, a dedicated explorer who is rarely found in town. Sartell :::The capital city of Artoza which was once ruled by Sir Artoza Picard. After his death the city become a Republic where the citizens are in charge of their own fate. Although the people believe they have the power, the diplomats are actually have been hand chosen by Sir Reginald Picard and are under constant threat. At first glance it is a crowned republic but in reality Artoza is ruled under absolute monarchy by Reginald. :::The city itself, being further away from the King's rule, has flourished over the past several decades. In this city poverty is abolished where each individual still differs in wealth but the sense of community is overwhelming at first. Deer Lodge :::Deer lodge is a small town south of Sartell that is isolated by thick forests. It's a pitstop between Riverport and Otter's den by land but is renowned for the rangers that come from this area. It is said their tracking capability is better than a bloodhound and many of its rangers head to Vangrath to aid in the war. Riverport :::Located to the South of Finedall, it's a small city known for its research facilities. The city of Riverport is under the rule of Lady Elizabeth Rosewood and has thrived as a place of tutors and academic research. Riverport is the only city of have a functioning university. Rumor has it they have an underground magic district however this is currently unconfirmed. Common Races: :::Human Heinheld Bielkuhr Heldhein Strongarm Drak'h'ur Aquoer Somnur Fardaller Durghun'hast Misty Vale Semgri Loceme The Dry Dales No Man's Land Oceans Cloud Belt